Inspector Fiance
by RynUhara
Summary: After dating since Akane was sixteen, Kogami doesn't think that he can see himself with anyone else. His family, however, seems to think his younger cousin Tohru is dating Akane when he takes her to a family reunion. Now the competition between their mothers is on to see who can get a grandchild from their sons first. (Pt two of three to a trilogy in progress.)
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, what's that suitcase for?" Akane asked, looking at the open bag from her spot in her boyfriend's bed. She was just waking up as he was getting ready for work.

"Oh, I forget to tell you." Kogami called from his bathroom. "I'm going to visit my family this weekend. My grandparents are organizing a family reunion."

She yawned and rubbed her eyes as she sat up. "How long are you supposed to be gone?"

"It's only for a couple of days." He answered, coming in the room with a towel around his waist.

Akane looked up at him, obviously upset.

"What's with that face? It's just a family reunion."

"It's just... We've been dating for almost three years now, and I still haven't met your family."

Kogami emerged from his closet with a fresh suit on a hanger. "Tsunemori, we've talked about this. No one knows that I have a girlfriend yet, and I'm not ready to tell them."

"Are you really that ashamed of me?" She asked, giving him a hurt look.

The Inspector put his suit down over a chair and sat next to her on his bed. "No, that's not it at all." 

"Then why aren't you ready to tell them? It's been long enough, and you've met my parents."

"I met your parents because they surprised us when they came to visit while you were in school."

"So you're saying that you wouldn't have met them if you could have avoided that confrontation?" She glared.

"No. What I am saying is that I would have much preferred it with me at least wearing a pair of pants and having flowers to give your mother."

Akane remained glaring at her lover, obviously unsatisfied with his answer.

"Tsunemori." He turned to face her fully. "Do you want to go with me to Kanagawa this weekend?"

"Are you going to tell your family about us?" She folded her arms.

"I think we should ease them in to it." He suggested. "I'll tell them while we're there, though. I promise."

Akane looked at him, thinking about it for a few moments. "Yes, I want to go."

He gave her a soft smile and brushed her cheek. "Okay. It's settled then. You will get to finally meet my family."

So that is why they now found themselves in his car, on their way to his grandparents' home in Kanagawa. She was surprised when they started driving next to the shore.

"Is this the right way?"

"Yeah." He nodded, smirking to himself. "Trust me, I pretty much grew up in this place."

" _This_ is where you grew up?"

"No. There." He pointed down at a huge house that was right on the shore. It was fancy and expensive looking, the sunlight hitting it just right to make it look like a sparkling gem.

"Woah!" She gasped.

Kogami glanced over to his girlfriend and smiled. She looked like a facinated child, seeing an amusement park for the first time.

"Careful, or your face may freeze like that."

Akane closed her mouth and blushed, embarrassed by her actions.

He parked his car in front of the mansion and walked around to her side and opened the door.

"I can't believe that this is where you grew up."

"My grandfather is a businessman." Kogami explained.

"Oh." She stared up at the house again.

"Oi, Tsunemori!" Another car had pulled in next to Kogami's. It was his cousin Tohru that emerged from the vehicle.

"Hey, Tohru-kun." She smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"Kogami-san invited me. I hope I'm not going to intrude."

"You kidding?" Tohru smirked. "You're gonna make things a lot more interesting if you ask me."

The three of them walked to the front door of the house, and a holo appeared in front of them.

"Welcome. Identify yourself, please."

"Yo!" Tohru growled. "You know who I am, you shit. Let us through."

Kogami shook his head at his cousin as the holo disappeared and the door unlocked for them.

When they walked into the foyer, Akane had to keep herself from gaping like a child. It was a huge house with an open floor plan.

There was a group of men in the living area, talking and sipping on alcoholic beverages as they waited for dinner to be served. The women were all in the kitchen, having a good time cooking together and gossiping about the latest things going on in their lives.

"Shinya! Tohru!" One of the older men broke through the circle of men and started to approach the three of them. "And I see you have brought a guest. How do you do? I am Kogami Akira. Welcome to my home."

"Hello." Akane bowed to the man out of respect. "I am Tsunemori Akane. It is a pleasure to finally meet you, sir. Your grandson speaks highly of you."

"I'm sure he does." The man chuckled. "He's in the will, after all."

"Ah, c'mon, Ojiisan." Tohru groaned. "Of course I'm in the will. I'm your favorite grandson."

"And we care about more than just the money." Kogami added on, shooting a glare at his cousin.

"So will you be joining us for the weekend, Akane-chan?" The old man asked, leading Akane away from his grandsons.

"If you don't mind." She smiled.

"O-oi!" Kogami called, and started to go after them.

"Oh, Shinya is here!" A voice from the kitchen called. "Come in here and say hello!"

He looked down at his feet and sighed. "Coming, mother."

Tohru went off in the same direction as Akane and his grandfather, while Kogami was forced to go and greet the women of his family.

"Oh, look at you!" One of his aunts squealed. "It's been ages, Shinya-kun! Look at how tall you are!"

"He's an Inspector for the Criminal Investications Department of the Ministry of Welfare's Public Safety Bureau." His mother bragged.

"That's a mouth full, don't you think?" One of his cousins laughed.

"Mother just likes using my full title because it makes me sound more professional than I am." Kogami joked.

"So have you found yourself a girlfriend, yet?" His grandmother asked.

"You know, Shinya. If you don't hurry up and find one, my Tohru will be the one married before you." His aunt sang.

"He's even brought a girl." His grandmother said, nodding over to Akane and Tohru in the midst of the men on the other side of the house.

"What? No, Tsunemori is just his-"

A timer went off, interrupting Kogami.

"Go and get everyone while we finish setting the table. Dinner is almost ready." His mother said, shooing him out of the kitchen.

A few minutes later, everyone was sitting at the table having a fun time eating together.

"So, Akane-chan. How did you and my Tohru meet?"

"We've been classmates since middle school." The young woman answered.

"Yeah. Tsunemori was class rep." Tohru said with a mouth full of food. "We hardly talked to each other until we started college."

"Such an unlikely pair." His aunt said. "My Tohru has always been so lively that he was always getting scolded by his teachers. I hope he's not caused you any trouble as well." 

"Oh, not at all." Akane smiled. "He's always been nice to me."

"That's good. It takes a strong woman to be a good wife to someone that is as lively as he is."

There was a loud snap and everyone turned their heads to look at Kogami, who had broken his chopsticks in mid-bite.

"Shinya?" Akane looked at him confused.

"Kogami Shinya!" His mother snapped at him. "Those were your grandmother's special chopsticks!"

"S-sorry." He said, standing up. "I'm going to go and get some more."

"Your hand is bleeding." Akane said, starting to get up after him.

"I'll take care of it." He snapped and quickly walked away in to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry about that, dear." Kogami's mother apologized. "That was so out of character for him."

They continued on with dinner, teasing Kogami over what they thought was clumsiness when he returned. No one had realized that it was jealousy over the way everyone kept making remarks about Akane being Tohru's girlfriend.

When they were finished eating, everyone had scattered to go and do various things. The women were cleaning up the kitchen, and Kogami's grandfather and uncles went outside to go and enjoy some fresh air. His cousins had all gone to another room to watch a movie, except for Tohru, who was sitting next to Akane at the dining table.

The Inspector glared at his cousin from his spot at the kitchen's bar, watching every single move with a close eye as he interacted with Akane. He took a sip of a drink he had poured himself, never looking away.

"Aren't they adorable together?" One of his cousins giggled to her mother as they worked.

"Yes, they are in love." The woman sighed, dreamily.

Kogami started to choke on his drink at her words. No way in hell was Tohru in love with her, because that was HIS woman.

"Oi, Tsunemori." Tohru said, grabbing the attention of the evesdroppers. "Do you think you could help me with my thesis? I'm having a hard time writing it, and since you're good at those kinds of stuff, I thought you could help me out. I need to pass this class or I'm afraid I'm going to be stuck in something lame like drone manufacturing."

"Sure." Akane smiled. "I will get my tablet and show you mine as a reference while we work on yours."

"Such a sweet girl." Kogami's mother suddenly appeared next to him. "You need to find one like that."

Kogami scowled and finished off his drink. "Don't need to."

"But Shinya, you're not getting any younger." His mother reminded him. "You should be giving me grandchildren, but you're always so wrapped up in work, I am beginning to think that it's never going to happen."

"Tomoyo, can you help me with this?" Kogami's grandmother called.

"Oh, yes. Coming."

His mother walked away, and Kogami poured himself another drink.

"Find someone like that?" He smirked to himself. "I don't need to when I already have her."

Later on that night, Akane had been shown to a room where she would be staying with one of Kogami's cousins. It was almost midnight, and she still was unable to sleep. She couldn't decide if it was because it was the first time in a while that she and Kogami had not shared a bed, or if it was just because she was in a new place.

Her phone vibrated suddenly, and she reached over to look at it.

-Are you up?

Akane smiled to herself. He wasn't able to sleep with out her, either.

-Yes.

-Meet me downstairs.

Akane quickly got up and put on a pair of sweats, careful not to wake her roommate. She quietly slipped out of the room and went down stairs.

"You up for a walk?"

"Sure." She smiled.

Once they got out of the house, he grabbed her hand and they walked down a path to the beach that was downhill from where they were.

"I never pegged you for someone who likes taking long walks on the beach, Kogami-san." Akane snickered.

"Ha ha." He rolled his eyes. "I have something I want to show you, Tsunemori."

He lead her down the shore where there was a small drop off. Kogami went down first, then helped her down. Akane was surprised to see a small cave in the side of the mountain.

"My grandfather showed me this place when I was a little kid. He told me that this could be my secret place to get away from my family when I came to visit."

"Why would you need a secret place."

"Honestly..." Kogami rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. "My older cousins liked to push me around. I'm the oldest boy, so they would try to dress me up in girl clothes and things like that. I was such a crybaby back then. It's so lame."

"I don't think it's lame. I think that's cute." Akane smiled, getting a slight blush from her lover.

"Come on." He said, taking her hand and leading her inside the cave. He shined the light ahead of them as they went, careful not to trip on any rocks or debris that had gathered over time.

"I would come down here to read." He explained as they made their way to the back of the cave. There was a dusty blanket and an old-fashioned lantern on the ground. Kogami gave Akane his flashlight and picked up the lantern and lit it with his lighter.

He put it back in its place and took the flashlight back from Akane and turned it off. She admired the way he looked in the dim light of the lantern as they sat down on the blanket together.

She let her eyes wonder around the small space, smiling at the thought of a young Kogami Shinya curled up with a good book as a means to be alone in the midst of the business of his family's gatherings.

Kogami pulled her near him and held her, burring his face in her hair and inhaling her scent.

"Do you have any clue how much I have been wanting to do this all day?"

Akane's cheeks heated up at his words. He was always so gentle with her when they were alone. It made her feel safe and protected.

He lifted her chin and brought his lips down to capture hers. He pulled back and smiled.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled herself up to kiss him more. He nipped her bottom lip, getting her to open her mouth so he could wrestle his tongue with hers.

They pulled apart after a few moments for air.

"We can't do anything more out here." He told her. "I don't want you to catch a cold."

She poked out her bottom lip, obviously not thrilled with his words.

"I mean it, Tsunemori."

"Fine." She sighed and turned around so she could sit in his lap and let him hold her.

They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying each other's company.

They had not realized that they had fallen asleep until Kogami had opened his eyes and saw that the lantern had gone out.

He shook Akane's shoulder, stirring her awake so that they could go back to the house.

"It's 3 AM." He yawned as he turned the flashlight on so they could get out of the cave. Akane drowsily followed him, still partially asleep.

"O-oi, Tsunemori." He said, stopping. "Let me carry you on my back."

"Huh?" She rubbed her eyes, making him turn even more red because of how small and cute she looked as she woke up.

"Just get on. It will be faster that way." He said, getting down so she could reach.

Once they had returned to the mansion, Kogami put Akane back on the ground and identified himself with the holo at the door so that they could sneak back in.

"Do you want to come up to my room?" He asked as they made their way to the stairs. "It's just me in there, you know."

"Oh, admit it." Akane smirked. "You have problems sleeping when I'm not there."

"I know for a fact that you have the same issue." He smirked back.

"Who's to say that you're going to let me sleep anyway?"

"You got me there." He said, taking her hand and pulling her towards the direction of his room. "But who's to say that all I really want is to have you next to me while I sleep?"

Akane grinned and let him lead her to his room, the possibility of being caught didn't even matter at this point.

All joking aside, they hated being apart. It was already hard enough trying to conceal their relationship from his family, so they didn't take this chance to be together lightly.

As soon as they were in his room, he locked the door and pushed her on his bed.

He gave her a smirk.

"So no sleeping, after all?"

"Yeah, right."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Akane woke up in Kogami's bedroom alone. He had woken up early and went out for a run while she was sleeping.

She opened the door just as the door across from her did. Tohru emerged from the room with messy hair and a pair of shorts on.

"O-oh. Good morning, Tohru-kun." She greeted. She was panicking in the back of her mind because she had been caught.

"Yo, Tsunemori." He yawned and continued down the hallway in the same direction she was going.

"Did you sleep well last night?"

"I sleep good anywhere." The young man stretched his arms.

Akane got a good look at him as they walked. He and Kogami were definitely total opposites. Not just in personality, but looks as well. He was not as tall as his cousin, but still taller that she was. He definately didn't work out like Shinya, but he was still toned. His blonde hair fell in little ringlets around his face and his grey eyes stood out because of his light skin.

In short, he may have been handsome, but he was nothing to compare to Kogami Shinya.

"Good morning, you two." Tohru's mother cheerily greeted as they made their way in to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Good morning." Akane smiled. "Is there anything that I can help you out with?"

"No no no, dear." The woman shook her head. "You and Tohru should go and sit down in the living area. We will call for everyone when it's ready."

"Oi, Tsunemori, maybe you can look over what I wrote?"

"Okay." She nodded and they left the room.

"What was that about?" Tomoyo asked her sister.

"Sayu said that Akane-chan snuck out of their room late last night and didn't come back." She answered with a smirk.

"What?" Kogami's mother gasped.

"It looks like they're really serious about their relationship. Did you see how casual they walked in here like they did?" She chuckled at her sister. "It looks like I'm going to be the first one with grandchildren, after all."

"You don't know that! My Shinya is still well capable."

"Face it, dear sister. My Tohru is more of a lady's man than Shinya-kun will ever hope to be." Her sister laughed and walked away.

Tomoyo growled as she stared after her. She always thought that her son hung the moon, but he was nothing but a delinquent in the end. What she didn't realize was how capable her own son was of snatching up a woman of his own. She would be the first one to become a grandmother if it was the last thing she did.

"Mother, is everything okay?" Kogami had walked in just as his aunt had walked away from her. He was worried about that angry look she had on her face.

"Shinya, I love you, but you must step up your game." She suddenly said, a fire burning in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked, stepping back, almost feeling like he was being cornered.

"Your cousin's girlfriend stayed in his room last night. They're sleeping together!" She hissed. "At this rate, Aiko is going to win. We can't let that happen."

Kogami's jaw dropped. Did they really asume that Akane had been in Tohru's room last night? This was getting ridiculous. He started to say something, but his mother turned around and cut him off.

"If I don't have grandchildren by the time you are thirty, I will never forgive you."

Kogami swallowed hard and watched as his mother walked away. She was crazy. He couldn't tell her the truth about Akane, now. She would be pressing for grandchildren more then ever after that. But he also couldn't let everyone keep thinking that Akane was Tohru's girlfriend, either. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place on this one.

"You have outdone yourselves again, darling." Kogami's grandfather praised his wife on the meal they had just finished.

"It was all of the work our girls put in, really." The older woman insisted.

"I really wish that I could have been of some help." Akane said. "I feel like I'm freeloading."

"Nonsense, Akane-chan!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "You are our guest, and you will be treated as such."

"Really, I honestly don't mind helping out. I would love to get to know all of you more."

"I have an idea." Kogami's cousin, Haruka said. "Why don't we all go shopping together while the guys go have their annual golf tournament?"

"I think that's a great idea!" Sayu grinned.

"You mean that you don't want to watch your old Ojiisan beat all of these noobs?" Their grandfather asked.

"I'm no noob!" Tohru's father glared.

"Hey, may I remind you all who won last year?" Kogami smirked.

"Oh, you're going to come with us." Tomoyo snapped at her son.

"But mother, I always play in the tourna- ow ow ow!"

She had grabbed Shinya by the ear and pulled. "You are going to come with us and carry our things. I am still very unhappy about last night's dinner."

She let go, and he rubbed his ear.

"At least we might finally have a chance this year." Tohru joked.

"It's only fair, Shinya." Another cousin said. "You did break those nice chopsticks after all. Maybe you should make it up to Obaasan by buying her something while we're out."

"You're right, Naru." Tohru's mother agreed. "He makes all of that money and has no one to spend it on."

Tomoyo glared at her sister and her sister glared right back. The tension at the table was getting really thick. Was is going to be like this the whole time between the two women?

"Girls!" Kogami's grandmother snapped at her daughters. "That is enough. Can't you see how uncomfortable our guest is? It's time to put aside your sons' love lives for a while and just enjoy being around family. Am I clear?"

"Yes..." The two ladies looked down, feeling like children from being scolded by their mother like that.

Later on that day, they had decided to go shopping after all.

"Thank you, come again!" The clerk of the latest store they had just left called to the group of ladies.

Kogami was walking behind with a bunch of bags hanging from his arms. He was obviously not having a good time.

"So, Akane-chan. What job are you hoping for the System to place you in?" Tohru's mother asked as they walked along the sidewalk.

"I don't really know yet." Akane admitted. "I honestly want a job that I know is something that only I can do."

"Ambitious!" The woman laughed. "I like that. Don't you think that's a good quality for a woman to have, Tomoyo?"

Kogami's mother glared to her sister. She was rubbing it in.

Akane sped up so that she could keep up with Kogami and get away from them. She was starting to feel uncomfortable around the two women.

"I can help you carry some stuff if you want."

"I'm not going to make you do that, Tsunemori. I can handle this much."

"Okay." Akane looked around the shops as they walked.

"Do you see anything you like?" He asked, looking down at her.

Akane shook her head. "I don't need anything."

"I know that, but do you want anything in particular?"

She looked up at him more closely as they walked. Was he trying to say that he wanted to buy her a gift?

"That shop looks interesting." Akane said, pointing out a little place on the corner. It looked old, but it had a charm that she couldn't explain.

"But wouldn't you rather go there in stead?" Kogami's cousin, Naru had caught up with them. "Come on, Akane. Let's go over here."

She pulled her by the hand to a different store and the other ladies followed behind.

It was another clothing store.

"Oh, Akane-chan! I think this would look great on you." Aiko said, holding out an orange dress.

"Orange isn't really-"

"Nonsense! It will look great on you!" She pushed Akane in to the changing room and made her try it on.

A few moments later, she came out, not really thrilled with the way it looked on her.

"I think that looks great, don't you?"

"I think it looks hideous." Tomoyo said. "No offense to you, Akane-chan."

"I think we should get a man's opinion." Aiko glared at her sister. "Shinya, what do you think?"

The three women turned around to where Kogami had been a few moments earlier and saw that he was gone.

"Where did he run off to?"

"I don't know."

"I'm going to scold that boy." His mother huffed.

"Maybe I could get a different color?" Akane suggested.

"What color would you like, then?"

Akane looked behind the women and smiled when she saw a different dress. She knew that he would like it. Not only was it revealing in the right places...

"This one." She said, walking over and taking it off the rack.

"Oh, that's Shinya's favorite color." Tomoyo noted.

"I know." Akane absently said and walked back in to the changing stall.

"Oh! She's wanting to make my Tohru jealous, I get it, now." Aiko snickered. "I knew that there was something I liked about you."

Akane decided that she would get the dress after she tried it on. She wouldn't let his family see it, because she knew the fuss that they would make. She would only be wearing that dress for him anyway, so it didn't really matter what they thought.

After seeing his aunt's reaction with the orange dress, she started to see why Kogami wanted to put off her meeting with his family.

He was even avoiding them at this point.

They moved on from the store and started to look for Kogami. It was almost time for them to find somewhere to eat lunch, and they were getting annoyed with their baggage carrier's disappearence.

"Where could he have gone?" Tomoyo had her arms folded as they walked.

"Maybe he went to the car to put up what he had." Akane suggested.

"I doubt that. My son is a strong man, and that was nothing for him."

"Akane-chan, my Tohru is much more of a man than Shinya, don't you agree?"

"What?"

"He is not!" Tomoyo snapped at her sister.

"He can't handle a simple task like holding a few bags. My Tohru would have easily been able to do it all with one arm."

"Lies!"

"Girls!" Their mother snapped at them.

Akane quickly walked over to where Kogami's cousins were watching, not wanting to get caught in the middle of their arguing.

"You might as well get used to that." The oldest cousin, Asuka, said.

"Yeah, Auntie Tomoyo and Auntie Aiko are brutal when it comes to Shinya and Tohru."

"Why doesn't she try to marry you off, Naru?" Akane asked Tohru's sister.

"You kidding? Tohru is her precious baby. Plus, my father would kill any man who came near me. I'm going to probably alope when I find the right man for me."

"Also, it's mostly because everything has always been a competition between my aunts." Haruka said. "Shinya and Tohru are the only boys out of all of us, and that just made for more competition."

"Yeah, it was a competition to see who could score the highest on tests. Who had the most friends. Even who got married first." Naru explained. "Auntie Tomoyo always comes up short."

"She did get married first, right? Kogami-san is older than you and Tohru, isn't he?"

"Oh, Shinya's father is someone that no one ever brings up." Asuka warned. "He is a total flake. He kept promising Auntie that they would get married, but it never happened. He stopped coming around after Shinya turned thirteen."

"I never knew that." Akane said, feeling bad for her lover.

"Yeah. The sad thing is, he really reminds a lot of us of his father. Auntie Tomoyo is afraid he's going to be just like him."

"Oh..."

"Hey, what's going on?" Kogami had appeared just as his grandmother had to step between Tomoyo and Aiko to keep them from attacking each other.

"See? I told you that Shinya could manage to carry all of those things easily!" His mother shouted, indicating his arms.

"Take this bag, Shinya-kun." Aiko shoved the things that she had purchased from the last store in to his arms and walked away towards the restaraunts.

"Where were you?" Tomoyo asked, hands on her hips.

"I was looking around for something."

"Well, I hope you found it, because you had me worried." She snapped.

"Sorry."

Akane watched the mother and son interact. Kogami may have been twenty seven now, but she still worried over him as if he were a child. Now that she knew more about his past, she was able to understand why.

They all went and had lunch at a nearby restaraunt, then went back to the mansion. They were definitely not in the mood to shop any more.

That night for dinner, everyone was gathered outside around a bonfire.

Everyone was drinking and having a wonderful time. Tohru and his father had a little too much and were singing really bad karaoke and Aiko was trying to get them to stop.

Kogami took the opening and tapped Akane on the shoulder and signalled for her to follow him on the other side of the fire where they would be unseen.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"I got something for you when I disappeared earlier, and I wanted to give it to you." He answered. "Close your eyes."

She smiled and did as he said.

He placed a soft box in her hands and softly kissed her lips when he made sure that no one else was looking.

"Shinya." She giggled and opened her eyes. "What is this?"

"Open it." He smirked.

Akane carefully opened the box, and brought her hand to her mouth when she saw what was inside.

"I wasn't going to get something cheesy like a heart or key. I found this in stead."

There were different strands of silver wrapped elegantly around a stone that she had never seen before.

"It's black opal." Kogami said, almost as if he was reading her mind. "It's one of my favorite stones, and I thought you might like it as well."

"Shinya, where did you get this?"

"You know that place you wanted to go to earlier?"

"You went?"

"Well, sort of. I walked by and it was closed, but I saw a store that looks like a back entrance. I went in and they were selling hand-crafted silver. You don't find things like that nowadays."

"This must have been a lot of money." Akane said. "Are you sure you want me to have this?"

"Of course. You're worth every bit and more." He smirked. "Now are you going to just keep staring at it, or can I put it on you?"

Akane took out the necklace and gave it to him, excited to wear her gift.

He unhooked the clasp and put it around her neck, stroking her spine as he reconnected it. She shivered under his touch, her face becoming red.

"Thanks for putting up with my family." He said, kissing her cheek and standing straight.

"Thank you for bringing me here." She turned around and smiled at him. "I really have had a good time. And I understand why you haven't told your family about us. We can wait to tell them if that's what you want."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." She nodded. "Besides, I'm pretty sure that your auntie's head would explode if she knew about us. She keeps trying to push Tohru-kun on me, it's so strange."

Kogami chuckled. "Just wait for my mother. She keeps pushing me for grandchildren by the time I'm thirty."

Akane blushed. "That's only three years from now."

"Two and a half, but who's counting?" He smirked.

"We'll get there when we're ready for that, I guess."

"Yeah." He smiled down at her. "Wait, what?"

She grinned and pulled him by his arm. "Come on, let's get back."

They spent the rest of the night with his family, drinking and having a good time, knowing that they would finally be back home the next day.

"It was so great having you home, Shinya." Tomoyo said, hugging her son as he, Akane and Tohru were about to leave. "Please try to visit more often."

"I'll try, but you know how work is." He returned her embrace.

Akane smiled, watching them interact. Her grandmother always taught her to watch how a man interacted with his mother when in a relationship. It shows how he treats the most important woman in his life, and if she's not being treated similar, the relationship wasn't worth the time.

She put her hand to her necklace and grinned. She was certain that being with him was worth more than the time they had already spent together.

"Are you sure you and Akane-chan can't stay one more night?" Aiko was saying her own goodbyes to her son.

"I told you already, we both have classes tomorrow." He groaned, pushing her away. "Jeez mom, quit being so suffocating all the time."

Akane frowned at the way Tohru interacted with his mother. She definately chose the right man compared to him.

"Oh, Akane-chan!" Kogami's grandmother approached her. "It was so wonderful having you over. I hope that we can do this again sometime."

"I'd love that." She smiled.

"You're going to have to talk my grandson in to coming around more often." She said. "But I guess with the life he has, it's expected that he's always busy."

"Yes, it really is. I hardly get to see him sometimes, so this weekend was a nice change of pace for us."

"I'm glad." The older woman smiled.

"You three have a safe trip back to Tokyo." Kogami's grandfather said as he walked them out of the mansion. "Come back home, soon."

"Bye, Ojiisan."

Once Kogami and Akane got in the car, they let out a breath that they felt like they had been holding all weekend.

"Are you ready to go home?" Kogami asked.

"Yes." She smiled. "Let's go."


End file.
